2012
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to the end of the world... or rather just 2012, it's not that dramatic


**A/N: The Doctor's 'Mayan Lesson' was taken from "http:// www. 2012warning .com/ " so if it's all wrong, blame the website! This was a Christmas present for Stephen, given to him at the time (and lost by his mum xD) that I've only just got around to upload. Please R&R?!**

2012

Rose watched the Doctor as he ran around the TARDIS console pressing random buttons and grinning like an excited schoolboy. What _was _he planning?

'Well, Rose' he said, finally standing still, looking at her from across the consol 'I hope you're not superstitious'

'Why?' asked Rose suspiciously. She grabbed the center of the TARDIS to keep her balance as it jerked into motion.

'Well are you?' the Doctor asked.

'Why are you asking?' replied Rose.

'I asked first, Rose' the Doctor pointed out.

'Actually I did' Rose corrected and explained. 'You said "I hope you're not superstitious" as a statement and I asked "why?", therefore you should answer first because you were asked first'

The Doctor looked at her sulkily 'If I tell you it'll ruin the surprise' he grinned from ear to ear 'I've wanted to go here since it was predicted'

'What? Where?' asked Rose, the Doctor's excitement was rubbing off on her and not knowing was making it worse.

'Earth' the Doctor said with the same level of excitement.

'Oh' Rose said, her voice sounding deflated. She had thought they were going somewhere interesting.

'So?' the Doctor prompted 'are you superstitious?'

'Kinda' Rose replied. 'I don't walk under ladders, but I don't, like, throw salt over my left shoulder if I spill it'

'What about predictions? D'you believe them' asked the Doctor.

'Why?' asked Rose. The Doctor's face told her he wasn't going to answer, so she continued 'Not really, I mean the future is no one's to see, really' She smiled and patted the TARDIS 'unless you have a time machine of course' she had an idea 'Hey, I could go back home and tell everyone the date the world ended'

'Friday, December 21st 2012' announced the Doctor.

'No' Rose said 'The world didn't end then, it ended in the year five bill -'

'No' the Doctor interrupted 'that's when we are. London, about 10 am'

'Ohh' Rose twigged what the Doctor had been on about all along now. The Mayans' had predicted the end of the world for the 21st of the 12th 2012. She followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

It was just a normal day, Rose noted initially. It was slightly cloudy, but not raining. She realised how British she would've seemed noticing the weather first. There weren't many people around, but the few who were, were acting normal.

She followed the Doctor up to a boy about her age 'So' the Doctor said. 'The end of the world today? How about that?'

The boy raised an eyebrow 'You're one of those nutters' he said in disgust. 'The world isn't going to end today'

'Good boy, that's the attitude to have' the Doctor smiled, approvingly.

'But you just said -' the boy started.

'You just called me a nutters but you don't see me questioning you, do you?' the Doctor said 'so don't question me'

'Aaaanyway' Rose said loudly. 'Time to move on, ey, Doctor?' She pushed the Doctor on, and looked back to the boy 'You're right about him' she muttered.

The boy nodded in agreement.

'I heard that' the Doctor moaned.

SEH

'What is it all about anyway?' Rose asked, slipping her arm around the Doctor's. 'I mean I know the calendar ends… well today, but why? Why did the Mayans think the world was going to end today?

'Maybe they just got bored after making a calendar 2012 years long, wouldn't you?' The Doctor replied.

'Doctor' Rose stared at him.

'All right, if you want a lesson I'll give you want' the Doctor replied, rolling his eyes. 'Honestly, humans. You moan about being at school being forced to _learn _and here you are insisting I tell you' He paused and started to explain it all 'The Mayans were clever, _very _clever. The Mayans knew that the Earth's Sun, every so often synchronized with the enormous central galaxy, causing central galaxy received a spark of light which causes 'solar flares' as well as changes in the Sun's magnetic field. The Mayans said that this happens every 5,125 years. But also that this causes a displacement in the earths rotation, and because of this movement great catastrophes would be produced.'

Rose nodded, to show she was listening and the Doctor continued;

'The Mayans predicted that from the beginning of their civilization 4 Ahau, 8 Cumku' When Rose looked at him blankly he added 'which is 3113 B.C., after one cycle being completed 5,125 years in their future, it would get be December 21st, 2012. The Sun, they said, having received a powerful ray of synchronizing light from the center of the galaxy, would change its polarity which would produce a great cosmic event that would propel human kind to be ready to cross into a new era, The Golden Age.'

It all seemed logical and appeared to make sense to Rose

'They were completely wrong of course' added the Doctor, and Rose almost laughed. 'They got some things right - the eclipse on August 11th 1999 and such things, but in short they were wrong and the world isn't going to end today'

'Which of course we already knew' Rose replied 'because we saw it end in a few billion years times'

'Exactly' The Doctor smiled.

'So why exactly are we here?' asked Rose.

'To see how humans react to an age old prediction of the end of the world' He looked up at a clock tower 'It's 10:45, the world is due to end in 26 minutes. Come on lets go find some people' He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he ran.

He pulled a microphone out of his pocket as they reached a shopping center and stopped running. He walked up to random person 'Hi, I'm Vislor Turlough reporting for ITV news, how do you feel about the Mayan prediction?'

And the person just walked on passed. The Doctor persisted, walking straight up to another person and thrusting the microphone in their face 'What's your view on the Mayan prediction'

The bloke stopped and looked at the Doctor, 'So the world may end today, who gives a damn. It's not like we'd be losing much'

The Doctor glared at this bloke. 'How can you say _that?_'

'Quite easily' the bloke replied 'I just open my mouth and oh out come those worlds. This world is nothing special' then he walked on by.

The Doctor turned to Rose and shook his head in shocked amazement, she just shrugged and smiled slightly. She was so tempted to say 'Stupid humans' but she wasn't about to start putting down her own species. Not quite yet.

'Ok, time for a more distant but loud approach' The Doctor smiled, a smile Rose didn't trust one bit. She rolled her eyes as the Doctor pulled her along again.

Once they stopped Rose realised they were on a roof. 'What are you doing?'

'Rose, there is no _you _in this, but rather a _we_' the Doctor corrected.

'Ok' Rose said, 'what are _we _doing?' She stared at him as he pulled a couple of things out of his pocket, unfolding them to reveal two megaphones. 'You have foldaway megaphones?'

'You'd be surprised what I have in my pockets, Rose Tyler' the Doctor told her. 'And what we're doing is…' he threw one of the megaphones to Rose, while walking to the edge of the roof. He held his megaphone to his mouth and shouted out of it 'IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD'

Rose stared at him 'You need to grow up'

'Live a little' he told her. 'Now what's the time?'

'11ish' she replied. She laughed and held her megaphone to her mouth '10 MINUTES UNTIL EARTH DEATH!' she shouted.

'That's better' the Doctor said, raising his megaphone again and announcing 'EIGHT MINUTES AND 57 SECONDS' he was guestimating the time, but it was a close guestimation. He looked at Rose, suggesting that she should go next.

'THE TIME OF THE END IS APPROACHING US!' She announced.

As the Doctor shouted next, Rose looked down to the people below, a number of them were staring up at them as they walked passed. It was clear everyone thought they were crazy. Rose laughed, looked at the clock and shouted '5 MINUTES TO 11:11! DON'T SAY YOU WEREN'T WARNED! THE MAYAN'S TOLD US!'

'ONCE EVERY 5125 YEARS' The Doctor added 'THAT BRINGS US TO TODAY! 4 MINUTES TIME!' He turned to Rose, moving the megaphone away from his mouth 'Come on'

'Where are we going _now?' _She asked, but the Doctor simply grabbed her hand and ran. This was becoming a regular action, Rose noted.

SEH

'You're the nutters that were shouting from the roof' A girl of about 16 said when she saw the Doctor and Rose.

'Yes we are' The Doctor said, almost proudly.'

Rose rolled her eyes 'Less of the "nutters" if you don't mind'

'It's true isn't it' the girl looked at her watch 'It's 11:10 and 25 seconds'

'35 seconds then' Rose said with a sly smile.

'Do you two _really _believe the world is going to end in' another quick look '20 seconds time'

'Of course not' replied the Doctor.

'So you're just a couple of idiots' the girl said, watching her watch closely.

'Pretty much' the Doctor agreed, smiling, and Rose nodded reluctantly.

'11:11 on December 21st 2012' the girl said. 'All the nutters have been proven wrong' she walked off.

'Look, Rose,' the Doctor said. 'The world is still here'

'Wow' Rose said in mock shock. 'Imagine that, I was so sure it was about to end'

'Yeah, weird that' added the Doctor, and Rose burst out laughing.

'Well lets go' the Doctor said, linking his arm in hers.

'Where too?' Rose asked suspiciously as they neared the TARDIS.

'To the Mayans of course' replied the Doctor, as they walked in.

'No way' replied Rose insistently.


End file.
